Ice Arrow
are recurring items in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name implies, Ice Arrows are arrows enchanted with the power of ice. When fired, Ice Arrows freeze certain targets. However, they deplete magic when used, so one must be frugal and use them sparingly. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link can obtain Ice Arrows by completing the Gerudo's Training Ground, a challenging maze-type area in the Gerudo's Fortress. Ice Arrows are not mandatory to complete the game as nothing in the game must be frozen to proceed. Nonetheless, Ice Arrows can be useful, as they can freeze most enemies, which immobilizes them for a longer duration than other attacks (such as Deku Nuts or Boomerang). The Ice Arrows are also effective against the Shadow Temple boss Bongo Bongo; Link can use them to freeze its hands. A Gossip Stone comments that the reward from the Gerudo Training Ground is "not as great as you would expect, given its difficulty!" The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Ice Arrows are necessary in order to complete the game, and are similar in both appearance and function to the Ice Arrows from Ocarina of Time, though the version found in Majora's Mask will affect water. They are found in Great Bay Temple and can be used to freeze water to make ice platforms, freeze giant faucets in the temple, and, to a lesser extent, trap enemies in blocks of ice to use as stepping stones. Ice Arrows will deal extra damage to most enemies. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link receives both Ice Arrows, as well as Fire Arrows, for his Hero's Bow from the Queen of Fairies residing in the fountain at the center of the Mother & Child Isles. After Link has learned the "Ballad of Gales" and Tetra's true identity is revealed, Link can travel on a cyclone to the Mother & Child Isles, where the Queen of Fairies gifts him with Fire and Ice Arrows. The Ice Arrows are required to gain access to Fire Mountain, which houses the Power Bracelets. In lava-filled areas, Ice Arrows can be fired into the magma to create a temporary platform, eliminating the need for Water Pots for as long as Link's arrow supply and Magic Meter hold up. When enemies are frozen with Ice Arrows, some of them can be picked up and thrown before they break free. However, a more useful tactic is to smash frozen enemies with the Skull Hammer. A Boko Baba will wither away after the ice breaks if Link freezes these foes. However, if an Ice Arrow is used to freeze a Darknut, it will break free almost instantly, even if its armor has been completely removed. A side swing with the Skull Hammer must be used immediately after the freeze to break the ice, subsequently killing the Darknut. This requires precise timing and the tactic might waste more magic than it is worth. However, if this technique is mastered, it can greatly reduce the threat of one of the most dangerous enemies in the game. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Ice Arrows are similar in appearance to those from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. However in Breath of the Wild, they do not require magic or stamina to use as they are treated much like regular arrows with their own separate ammo. As a result, Link can carry different types of arrows which he can equip to the bow and use as long as he has enough arrows of the corresponding type. Link can purchase Ice Arrows from certain shops and merchants. Enemies Ice Arrows are also occasionally used by enemies wielding bows, since any humanoid enemy can wield bows, shields, and melee weapons, freezing Link if they hit him. However Link can be immunized to freezing effect by wearing the level 2 "Snowquill" armor set comprising the Snowquill Headdress, Tunic and Trousers. After defeating them, they can drop Ice Arrows which Link can pick up. Ice Arrows will instantly kill enemies that are elementally weak against ice such as Fire Chuchus and Keese, Fire and Meteo Wizzrobes or Fire-Breath Lizalfos. Link can use them to temporarily cool down Igneo Talus and Pebblits, allowing him to climb Igneo Talus to attack its Ore Deposit weak point or pickup and throw Igneo Pebblit which will kill them. Cooking usage In addition to freezing enemies, Link can also use these arrows while hunting allowing him to freeze wild animals and follow up with a melee attack. If the Ice Arrow kills an animal, it will then drop a frozen meat. Link can also use them to cook frozen fish, crabs, and snails. Frozen food grants Link with a "Chilly" effect increasing heat resistance. Hitting an Blue Chuchu or Red Chuchu with an Ice Arrow will turn there Chuchu Jelly into White Chuchu Jelly. However if the Ice Arrow freezes the animal without killing it, then Link attacks it, the animal will not drop frozen food. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' Ice Arrow appears as one of the Item Cards used to unlock secrets in Adventure mode. When used on circles of fire while searching on the Adventure Map it will reveal hidden stairways. See also * Ancient Arrow * Bomb Arrow * Fire Arrow * Item Cards * Light Arrow * Shock Arrow * Silver Arrow es:Flechas de Hielo Category:Arrows Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Enemy Weapons